


Cover me up

by dirtyminded



Series: omega milking!verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Embedded Images, Face-Sitting, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyminded/pseuds/dirtyminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like that? Like licking the cum out of me?” Stiles ground down even harder on Derek's mouth. He knew that Derek was getting himself off, felt it in the way his breathing would hitch and he would quietly moan against Stiles' hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover me up

Derek was Stiles favorite caretaker. Not many alphas worked in the massaging department, because it involved cleaning up, but Derek didn't seem to mind that part. And what most others didn't know: The betas and alphas working on cleaning and relaxing the omegas got to see them pliant and fucked out, with their soft breasts still leaking milk until all the cum was gone from their holes.

And Derek really didn't mind cleaning up. 

“Do you like that? Like licking the cum out of me?” Stiles ground down even harder on Derek's mouth. He knew that Derek was getting himself off, felt it in the way his breathing would hitch and he would quietly moan against Stiles' hole.

“Do you wanna know how many I had today? How much cum you'll have to clean out of me? I'm still leaking, you know?”

Derek pushed his tongue in deeper, sucking harder, trying to get the cum out of Stiles. 

“But don't, ahh, you're always my favorite. There is a reason why I chose you as the first every morning. The things you can do with your tongue”, Stiles trailed off and sighed. He moaned as Derek wiggled his tongue even deeper, showing him how good he was.

“And your hands, oh your hands. Holding me, pushing me down, you make me wanna be a good submissive omega.” Derek snorted, his nose still pressed against Stiles' ass.

“Hey, I can be good!”, Stiles protested, even though he did not mention that the only alpha he ever did act good and submissive for was Derek. 

“But the thing you did this morning, can we do that again? Where you held me up while we fucked? Came deep inside of me? Made me fucking scream?” Derek growled, the sound shooting straight to Stiles' dick.

“You like it? Like that no matter how many alphas fuck me, I still give the most milk when it's your cum in my ass? Still love your cock so much more. God, you have to knot me again soon, I never let them knot you, I ahhh-”

Derek had pulled his mouth away from Stiles' ass and had roughly pushed him into the mattress, two fingers pressing into Stiles. “You want that? Want to be swollen with my cum? I bet you'd love that, you milking my cock while I suck on your nipples, milking you like a good little omega?”

Stiles moaned as Derek pushed his fingers deeper, locating his prostate.

Derek had cleaned most of the cum out, Stiles nipples had stopped leaking.

“Do you wanna mark me tonight?”, Stiles panted, grinding against the sheets.

“Stiles, you know the rules.” When the day was over and the omegas got cleaned up, betas and alphas weren't allowed to come in them again, because that would nullify the whole cleaning progress.

“I don't want you to come in me right now, I want you to come on me.”

Derek moaned, pushing his fingers in harder. “Someone liked the idea”, Stiles purred, still moving his hips in small circles.

“How, how do you want it?” Derek's voice had gone dangerously low.

“Over, over my ass.” The alpha got on his knees behind Stiles, hauling him back up on all fours. Stiles immediately used the opportunity to get a hand around himself.

Derek took his cock in hand and started rubbing it between Stiles' cheek, making Stiles inhale sharply whenever he passed his rim.

Sometimes the head would catch on the rim, but Derek never pushed in. Stiles was getting wet, his sweet omega juices leaking out, driving Derek crazy.

Derek gripped his hips and started fucking against him in earnest as Stiles' hand picked up speed. It didn't take long for Stiles to come after that. With a voiceless shout he painted the sheets, filling the room with the intoxicating smell of his relief. 

Derek pushed against him one, two, three more times, before he shot his load, covering him Stiles' ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too awful, it's been a while. I wanna get back into writing. You can tag me in gifsets of porn sterek lookalikes (or other character lookalikes) and I'll try to get inspired and write you some smut. You can also send me prompts/suggestions for my series (the other series as well as this one)
> 
> [ my Tumblr ](http://dirtymindedficcery.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments are love


End file.
